M
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Changeling!Maria Robotnik AU, Maria meets the assassin and became his friend along with his heart.


**Maria Robotnik is a Changeling like Otto where she can gain her own form. She was born with the human disease NIDS so instead of letting her out into the human world, she stayed in the Janus Order where she was homeschooled for her entire life.**

 **The song recommendation is M by Ayumi Hamasaki.**

 **Maria X Angor Rot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **No flames!**

 **Leave a review.**

 **A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

A young 4-year-old blue skinned blonde Changeling coughed violently as she held onto the wall before looking at her hand which held a red substance on it and the other Changelings freaked out before picking her up and running over to the medical bay and set her down on the seat.

"What seems to be the problem?" The Changeling doctor asked the female before she whispered in his ear about what happened in the hallway.

"Maria, we are just checking your blood, okay?" He asked as she nodded and flinched before the needle pierced her skin and he went away for the results before she went away to her room and read some of her books.

An hour later, he came back with the results and the female Changeling broke out in tears and Maria knew that she had a human disease called NIDS, in which she would be weaker by the time she would reach her teens.

But she always had hope for a cure for the disease, whenever she asks the answer would be 'not yet' and she never gave up.

She already kept up a positive attitude to the others even to Walter who would bring some books for her to learn.

The years pass, and Maria grew up to a beautiful 18-year-old and somehow, she would always get blood transfusions to stay strong even when walking around for long.

"Maria, Otto and I are going somewhere! Do you wish to join us, little Persephone?" Walter asks her as she changes her form to her human form and nods before the doctor gave her the container of pills to slow down her condition.

"Wait for me!" She said before speed walking up to the two before Walter placed his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

~~~~~~Amazon~~~~~~

Maria held onto Walter tightly when she saw the pile of rubble over a figure and she saw Walter pull out a ring and push a button to release the chains on whatever it was under the rubble.

Walter let the goblin go first to see if it was still alive before Maria screamed and saw a tall troll looming over the three as he grabbed his Shadow Staff and nearly struck them before she jumped out in front of Walter only for him to stop at her.

Maria didn't like how he was as she walked up to him and smiled kindly before introducing herself to the assassin as she walked with Otto back to the Janus Order to have a transfusion before sleeping.

Angor could've sworn that he caught the scent of an illness on her but he shook it off when he saw her again in Strickler's office only she was sitting in the corner and reading her literature book but she let out some violent coughs and saw the blood on her hand which made the two Changelings freak out.

"Get her to the Jaunus Order, now!" Walter shouted before Maria fainted and Otto carried her there which mad Angor worried about her.

~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~

Angor teleported to where Maria was and she freaked out when he saw her.

"Maria..."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to scare you because of my...condition..." She cried out but felt his embrace around her before hugging him back which made them feel comfort.

The two became even closer friends, until when Angor was revived Maria cried for him which he promised to never leave her again even if one of them dies.

Until that very day...

Maria overheard Gunmar talking about killing Angor Rot which resulted her knocking over a stone and he saw her with a scared look before running away from him and the Gumm-Gumms.

She ran into a room where she told Angor everything and he ran with her to the Gyre but it needed someone to start it.

"As soon as I start it, I'll jump in."

"You'll never make it!"

"I'll try!"

By the time Maria started it, she felt a stabbing pain in her chest and saw a spear flung into her chest as the blood began to pour out before saying her last words.

"L-Let...the...Tr..Troll...hunters..live a happy...life..as..should..y...y...you..Sayonara...Angor...Rot...my...hero..." she managed to crawl over to the controls and pushed a button to release the Gyre.

"MARIA!!!"

Those were the last words he heard from Maria before having his last battle with the Trollhunters and Morgana before a blinding light caught his attention and a familiar voice made him turn to the side and see his only friend.

"Welcome home...my friend..." She said before walking with him to his village with the Janus Order in their new home up in the clouds.

"I'm home...Maria...finally home..." He said before walking into the light holding her hand on his.


End file.
